Queen down
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: A sequel from Pharaoh down. Now its Lorettas turn, but not in a good way, the Queen gets sick & things go from bad to worse sorry for summary change, I dont own Yugioh New ch added (15/8/18)
1. Chapter 1

Queen down

It was mid-morning in the Palace, Atem had been at a meeting & was making his way back to check on Loretta who he had left to rest in their chamber, she had been very tired recently & with the birth of their fourth child not too far away they days seemed like they went on forever & she got exhausted very quickly.

Walking through the hallways Atem could hear a noise that sounded like a dog barking, there were wolves in the Palace, which belonged to the King & Queen but this noise was different. Just then it struck him "oh no...Loretta" he said as he started to move at a faster pace, coming to the chamber door he opened it to see Loretta sitting on the floor on her knees with her hand on her chest & tears in her eyes, kneeling down next to her & placing his hand on her back "Loretta...whats wrong" he said looking very concerned "My...chest hurts" she said trying to clear her throat & get her voice back "I heard a strange noise before, it sounded like it was comming from in here"

Loretta just slowly nodded her head "It was me" she said with a very raspy voice "I was coughing...could i have...some water...please" " _Oh no...i hope she hasnt gotten this for me_...Sssh no more talking, i dont want you hurting your throat, lay down on the bed & rest, i will look after you" he said taking off his cape & crown & handing her a glass of water. Nodding in agreement she slowly drunk the glass of water then layed down "You need your rest Loretta, i dont want you unwell when our baby arrives" he said putting the back of his hand on her forehead "oh, your really hot, i think you are coming down with a fever" he said going over to the basin & filling a bowl with water & placing a clean wet cloth on her forehead "Oh my dear, you always try to be so strong even at your weakest point, no matter what i will stay with you, even if i have to give up my duties to be by your side until you are well enough to be on your throne again" dropping to his knees & picking up her hand & kissing it, turning her head to look at Atem giving him a weak smile "I...Love you...At-.." whispered Loretta as her voice gave out, cupping the side of his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb

She watched as his eyes welled up with tears "I love you too Loretta, now try & get some rest i need to go & have a word to Seto" said Atem putting his crown back on & hesitantly walking backwards towards the door "{Seto...can you hear me...}" "{Atem...is everything ok...you sound worried}" "{I am...Lorettas fallen ill & i need a word with you...are you busy}" "{Is she going to be ok?...No Sir, Im in my chamber with my Son}" "{good, i will be with you in a moment}", shutting off the mindlink he made his way towards Seto's room. "Hey where are you going mr, come back here you little tiger" said Seto playfully to his Son, just then a knock came at the door "Its that you Atem..." "Yes..." "come in & have a seat" "Thank you Seto" he said taking a seat on the edge of the bed with his eyes downcast "Is everything ok, what did you want to speak to me about" said Seto watching Sabek out of the corner of his eye "No im afraid it isnt, i dont know what is wrong with Loretta but i need to look after her & in doing so i want you to become Pharaoh temporarily" "What?! Me, why?" "Well you are my cousin Seto & both my Daughter & Son are too young to rule, it will only be untill Loretta is well enough, a week tops, i will give you my puzzle so the rest of the guard know to respect you as they do me" said Atem taking the puzzle off from around his neck & handing it to Seto "I dont know what to say, i dont know if im going to be able to do this" he said taking the puzzle & looking at it "Dont forget Seto, its only temporary, i will expect my puzzle back once Loretta is back to full health & you **can** do this, ive seen your leadership skills, you have to just believe in yourself" "Ok, i will try, thank you Atem, it is a great honour to know that you trust me" "Why shouldnt I? We are family, now that you have the you can go back to using my name instead of my title, for now & if you could let everyone else know" "Its going to be hard not to call you Pharaoh" he said with a chuckle "That is all my Pharaoh, i will take my leave now & go back to Loretta" he said with a low bow "I believe you have a meeting tonight too your majesty" & smirk "Thank you Atem, would it be ok if i brought Sabek to see Loretta before the meeting" "Yes, i suppose that would be ok but i wouldnt want the little fella getting sick also" "I will give you sometime with her then i will talk to you via mindlink to see when she is awake" "That will be fine, i will see you soon King Seto" said Atem with a bow as he walked out the door.

In the king & Queens chamber Atem sat with Loretta tending to her, changing & rinsing out the cloth that sat on her forehead, just then a knock came at the door "Enter" said Atem as he gently wiped Loretta's face with the cool wet cloth "Atem?" said Isis hesitantly as she didnt really like calling her king by his name but knew what the temporary circumstances were "Oh, hello Isis" "Is everything ok, would you like me to take over looking after the Queen" "...Thank you, but i can do it, she is my wife & i vowed to look after her the day we got married" "Seto told us what happened & how you made him King temporarily but you will always be my King no matter what Atem, If you would like to have a rest then i can tend to her for afew hours" "Your not going to give up are you Isis" Atem said with a smirk & taking his crown off "No sir" said Isis with a small chuckle "Ok Isis i conceed, i will let you look after Loretta while i rest, now my crown is off, so no more formalities" "Ok, i will try" "Thank you Isis" he said taking a seat on the couch near the balcony entrance.

After a few hours of much needed sleep Atem awoke up to the sound of Loretta coughing, it sounded horrible & his heart ached to hear his wife in such an unwell state "Aww my poor sweet Loretta" he said getting up then sitting next to her on the bed, rubbing his hand back & forth across her back "She will be ok Atem, im here, did you get enough rest" "I believe i did, thank you" "Can...I have...a drink, please" said Loretta in croaky voice "I will get it for you, you stay with her Isis "Thank...you...Atem" "ssh just rest Loretta, you dont want to loose your voice completely" said Atem handing her the glass, "does that feel better" slowly nodding Loretta started to lay down but she had a strange feeling in her stomach, with her head not even hitting the pillow she jumped out of bed & ran towards the bathroom with her hand over her mouth "Loretta? You can go now Isis, i can take it from here with her" "Ok Atem if you need me i will b-..." said Isis as her sentence was cut short by the sound of Loretta being sick, walking into the bathroom Atem saw Loretta leaning over the basin with yellow fluid dripping from her lip "Loretta..." Atem said moving her hair out of her face "I hope it wasnt because of me that you are unwell, are you going to be ok now..." "I...think so" she said spitting out what was in her mouth into the basin "I think i need some fresh air, if you would like to join me" said Loretta with a smirk walking out on to the balcony. Standing next to her & putting his arm around her waist "Loretta...im really worried about you" "im fine Atem, dont worry so much, i know you care about me but i will be ok, i just need abit more rest" said Loretta as she leaned over onto Atems shoulder

Feeling the hotness of her face against the side of his cheek he reached over gently touching her forehead "Oh, you need to get back to bed Loretta, you are burning up again" "Im fine Atem...dont worry so much" "No" said Atem in a stern tone "You are unwell & need your rest" he said picking her up bridal style & carrying her to the bed, gently placing her down " _Oh Loretta, i dont know what i am going to do with you_ " he thought shaking his head while he placed a wet cloth on her forehead.

Weeks passed & Loretta still remained unwell, by now Atem was starting to worry & stress, it was getting to him about how unwell his wife was & she didnt seem to be getting any better " _I think i need to go to Isis, maybe she can do something to help Loretta"_ , walking out the door & into the hallway he headed towards Isis' room " _I cant let Loretta die, she means so much to me to let her go"_ he thought as tears welled up in his eyes "Atem...Is everything ok" said a voice as he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks "Oh, Hello Seto...No,its not..." he said wiping a the stray tear off his cheek with side of his hand "Oh, is Loretta still unwell, im so sorry Atem, i wish there was something that i could do" "Its ok Seto, im just going to go & see Isis to see if there is anything that she can do, Im turning into a nervous wreck Seto, i dont want to loose her, she's been like this for weeks & anything & everything i do doesnt seem to help at all &..." "Atem!...Snap out of it! Its not your fault" Seto said almost yelling as he watched his cousin breaking down infront of him "You have done everything you can to help her, you even gave up your title to be by her side, its going to be ok but you need to be strong, just believe in yourself, like you told me to".

Starting to feel a little more confident & regaining his composure "Thank you Seto, i needed that, im glad you are my cousin" "Thank you Atem, that means alot coming from you, I know you are worried about Loretta, but so is the whole Palace, she's our Queen & no one wants anything to happen to her but dont get so worked up about it, everyone is here for you & her" "I suppose you are right" he said with a sigh "I cant carry on like this i have to be strong for Loretta, thank you again Seto, now if you would excuse me i need to see Isis" "Good luck Atem & i hope Loretta gets better soon".

Walking in opposite directions Atem finally got to Isis' room, knocking on the door "Isis, are you there" "Im here Atem, come in" "Thank you, i need to talk to you" "Is it about the Queen?" "Yes...Im afraid she's still not well" "Oh dear, how can i help" "I was wondering if you had something that could at least help Loretta with her fever, if that goes, then she could be up & by my side again" "Oh...um, yes i might have...aha! heres something, a potion i made up for you back when you were a prince" "Me?...When i was Prince?" "Yes, you went through this exact same thing, your Father was really worried for you when he enlisted my help to make a cure...It doesnt work right away but after a good nights sleep it should work for the Queen" "What do you mean should, Isis?" "Well...you were alot younger than the Queen is now & sometimes medicine works quicker on young people" "Oh...So what do we do if this medicine doesnt work" taking the bottle out of Isis' hand, with tears comming to his eyes "I cant say...Im sorry Atem, we just need to pray that it does work" "What do you mean you cant say?" "Well, what i mean to say is, is that its never not worked but..." "but what Isis, you are really testing my patience" said Atem as his hand squeezed tighter around the neck of the bottle

"You know how important this medicine is, dont give me a reason to start doubting you Isis!" "Im sorry my King, i just dont want to think about what is going to happen to the Queen if it doesnt work" "No! Dont even talk like that, i wont hear it, I will make sure Loretta gets better even if i have to give up my own life" "Please forgive me Atem" she said bowing "Its ok Isis" he said putting his free hand on her shoulder "I know you also are concerned about Loretta, but please dont talk like she is going to die, i already lost the only other important women in my life & I feel so blessed that met someone like Loretta & would hate for her to be taken away from me" "Yes, i know, your Father was never the same once your Mother died & then when you took ill, he couldnt bare it, He actually acted the same way you did & have been with Loretta being unwell, you are more like your Father than you know Atem" she said with a sad smile "Thank you Isis, i miss my Father so much... _Sigh_ I should get back to Loretta with this" "Please keep me updated on any progress the Queen makes whether it be good...or bad, im sorry i had to say that but it had to be said" "Ok i will, thank you again Isis" he said with a nod as he walked out the door " _I really hope this stuff works"_ he thought as he looked at the pink liquid in the bottle as he walked back to his chambers.

Three days had passed & the Queen had gotten abit better but not enough to keep her out of bed, she was still in no condition to be up for long periods of time, now Atem had a difficult choice to make, would he make his cousin King permanently so that he could be by Lorettas side 24/7 or would he take his title back & just hope for the best, both options were very risky & he didnt want to risk Loretta's life anymore than what it was. What was he to do, He needed to talk to Loretta but she didnt even have enough energy to get up & go to the Bathroom unassisted let alone sit & talk, but he had to do something, he dreaded having to say goodbye to her but if it was the way it had to happen he had to prepare himself mentally & physically for it, Not to mention their four child was due in a matter of weeks now but in this state Atem doubted that Loretta had that much time left.

Pulling a chair up next to her at the bed & placing his hand on top of hers, tears formed in his eyes as he watched her slowly breathe in & then out, she look so beautiful when she was asleep, he didnt want to see her like this forever, he wanted to see her beautiful Sapphire blue eyes that he loved so much, it couldnt end like this "Im sorry ive let you down Loretta, i dont know what to do anymore, ive lost all hope...I love you my Queen, Loretta Tutankhamun*" As he finished whipsering her name he found that her pulse was no longer there & her breathing had stopped, she was gone, he couldnt believe it, sliding off the chair & onto the floor onto his knees still holding her hand her cried loudly "Please Loretta, come back, its not fair! It should have been me, not you, Loretta!..." he said breaking down into tears on the floor.

Hearing such a loud wail coming from Atems chamber Seto thought it would be a good idea to check on Atem & see what was going on, little did he know he was going to see his cousin the Great Pharaoh in a state he had never seen him in before "Atem...Is everyth-" he said as he walked through the door to seem Atem down on the floor with his head bowed & tears streaming from his eyes, still holding Loretta's lifeless hand "Whats happened" said Seto in a whisper kneeling down next to Atem "she's...gone, Seto...i couldnt...save her" said Atem through his sobs. Bringing him up slowly embracing him in a hug Seto held Atem & let him let it out on his shoulder "Im so sorry Atem" said Seto as he also began to cry "we have to tell everyone the news so that we can make the appropriate arrangements for her final goodbye" "I-I cant believe shes gone Seto...I was really looking forward to meeting my second Son, it's just not fair, she was so young. Come, we better go & tell the rest of the royal guard about this sad news" said Atem as he cleared away any tears that were in his eyes.

Just as the two boys were about to walk out the door, coughing was heard by Seto from the other side of the room " _No...It cant be_ " thought Seto glancing over his shoulder "Hey, hold up Atem, i think you might want to see this" he said as he watched in amazment as Loretta opened her eyes & began to sit up " _Sigh_ I dont want to look at her anymore Seto just let me mourn in peace" "I think you are going to like what you see" "Seto...That is enough!" Atem said with a low growl, grabbing his hand & dragging him back into the room "Atem..." said Loretta weakly seeing Atems eyes were still downcast "I love you too, Atem Tutankhamun" looking up with widened eyes hearing his full name which only Loretta knew "Loretta! Is that you...a-are you really alive" he said in diebelief & starting to cry again but this time happy tears "Its me Atem...Im sorry to have scared you" running over & embracing her tightly "I thought i had lost you Loretta, oh how is the baby" he said placing his hand gently on her bump "I think hes ok, it was his kicking that brought me back out of the state i was in" said Loretta placing her hand on top of Atems "What do you mean...state, you were dead, you had stopped breathing & had no pulse" "Well..."

Uh oh Cliffy

 ***(A.N:-** Yes ive made Atem's surname as another Egyptian pharaoh, but ive always called him Atemu Tutankhamun)


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Down pt 2

Continued from last chapter:-

"Well..." began Loretta as she cleared her throat "when i was younger, before you & I met, i had a run in with Malik*" "What?!" said Atem in disbelief "Sorry for interrupting Loretta but how old were you" said Seto also wide eyed "um it was 13yrs ago so i was 15 i believe, why" "Because now that you mention Malik, my went missing back about that time & we believed that it was him that had taken it, he said something about owning it once, before i came to the Palace, but please continue" "Ok where was I...oh yea, so i had a **Bad** run in with Malik, i had only just moved here & was out one night walking around exploring the town when i was grabbed, long behold the person that grabbed me was Malik" continuing her story she told both Seto & Atem about how he had gotten her drunk & had done various other things to her which resulting in her being made pregnant "He What!" exclaimed Atem in anger "ooh if i could get my hands on him now for hurting my girl i would..." "Its ok Atem, settle" said Loretta putting her hand on his shoulder, kissing his cheek "anyway...because i was so young i had to run away from home, i didnt want my Mother finding out that i was pregnant at only 15, so i wrote a fake kidnapping note. Trying to mimic Malik's handwritting it said that he had taken me & for them not to come looking for me or else he would kill me" "Then what happened" said Seto as sat on the edge of the bed listening to the story that was being told "Nine or so months later i had the baby, we were living in cave just outside of the Egyptian border, although he looked after my Daughter really well, Malik was really rough with me & we would have serious arguments over almost nothing which resulted in him hitting me" "Hey hold on a minute...That isnt the same cave that Seto found you in back when Bakura took you, is it?" "Actually it is & that brings up a good point that im going to tell you in a minute but anyway...6 months later i got away from him & i did it one night while i thought he was 'sleeping', unfortunately for me he wasnt & because i tried to leave him without our Daughter he layed on a curse on me, using the , i didnt realise at the time what he was saying because it was in Egyptian" "So what was the curse Loretta" said Atem looking concerned "Basically he said that when i was older, i would fall ill & eventually die from the sickness unless my true love said my full name before midday, which you did, which brought me back, that is why i said i was in a state, i wasnt dead at all , i still had a pulse but it was too weak for you to feel, which was also part of the curse, it was more like being in a trance rather than actually dying" "So thats why i heard you coughing as we started to walk out" "Yes that right, because as i said i was actually still alive...So anyway six months later in the middle of the night i got away from Malik & made my way home, my poor Mother didnt even recognize me, i was so badly beaten & exhausted from my ordeal that i slept for 3 days but two months later i met the man of my dreams" "Who?" said Atem looking confused "You Atem" she said with a chuckle placing her hand on top of his "Oh uh yea...right" "so as i was saying i met you, it was a weird feeling having someone be so nice to me as you were because i got so use to being treated like common garbage that i didnt know how to take compliments or know when anyone would say nice things to me" as she continued she reminisced about when Saquera was born 15 months later after she had met Atem & then getting married to him 6-8 months after she was born "It was about a year after that, that the twins were born & a year or so later i got engaged to Seto, but one day i went down to the market to have a look around, dont worry Atem i wasnt alone this time Ra- should i say Ramses was with me , anyway as i was walking around i saw a young girl who looked like me but with sandy blonde hair sitting on the ground crying...i couldnt help it, i felt sorry for her so i knelt down to see if she was ok & she said she had lost her mum" "So this was Malik's child i presume" said Atem sounding a liittle annoyed "Yes it was, not knowing at the time i asked her what her Mothers name was & to my dismay she said Loretta, after a few seconds i clicked, this was my daughter that i had left with her Father all thoes years ago"

~Flashback~

" _I cant believe it...Aurora...Is that you" "Mum..." said the young girl standing up "Is that you, its been so long, ive missed you" giving Loretta a hug_ , It was then that Loretta saw the girls eyes, this was her daughter alright , she had the most beautiful lavender purple eyes, but sadly they reminded her of Malik ~Flash back End~

"So what happened then Loretta" said Seto "Well i had to go to my Mothers & explain what had actually happened to me all thoes years ago & then told her that this young girl that i had brought with me was actually my daughter" "So what was that, that you were going to telling us about the cave that Seto found you in" "Oh, thank you for reminding me Atem...Well when Bakura had finished toturing me & before i passed out i heard him say something like 'You are going to regret not letting me into your life' " "But that doesnt make any sense" said Seto looking confused "I know but i think Malik & Bakura were friends so he did to me what he did out of spite for what i did to Malik by leaving him" "Ooh what i wouldnt give to get my hands on him & give him a taste of his own medicine" "Atem?!" said both Loretta & Seto shocked at his statement

"Im sorry, he just makes me so mad with what he has done to this family, but on the other hand I wouldnt have Loretta if you weren't here Seto & I thank you very much for that" "That reminds me Atem, do you want this back, Your Majesty" he said with a smirk holding the out for Atem to take "Well...that all depends, how are you feeling Loretta?" "I feel alot better, i think my cough has even gone but why has Seto got your puzzle Atem?" said Loretta looking confused "I made Seto Pharaoh while you were unwell, it was only ment to be for a week but you have been ill for a whole month & i never thought that you were going to recover so i was planning on giving up my title & throne & make him King permanently so i could spend your last days with you" he said with his eyes downcast as the memorys came back to him this morning

"Atem..." she said cupping the side of his face with a hand "That is so sweet, i knew you were by my side the whole time, i sensed your presence when you were there & when you would leave, I dont know how i would live or even survive without you two, i feel so blessed that i have you both & what a great relationship the three of us have" said Loretta as she raised her hand to caress the side Seto's face "Ive said this before & i will say it a million times, i glad i have you as my cousin Seto & also that you are so good to Loretta, I sincerely thank you for that too" said Atem as he gave him a short bow of his head "So what do you say Atem...want to be Pharaoh again" Seto said with a smirk "I dont see why not, now that everything in the palace is right again" taking his puzzle back & placing it around his neck

"We arent out of the woods so to speak just yet Atem, im due to have this baby within the next couple of weeks, i do believe" "Oh yes, you are right but you dont have to worry i will be right by your side every step of the way" "Atem's right & even though its not my child you are having I will be here to help both of you as well" "Thank you so much you two, now if you would excuse me i need to get up my butt is killing me" said Loretta as she tried to get up & then dropping to her knees "Loretta...whats wrong?" "Im fine but i cant stand up ive been in bed for so long that ive lost all the strength in my legs, can you help me please Atem i want to go out to the balcony" "Oh yes, of course" he said putting his arm around her waist & her arm around his "Are you alright Atem, can i help in anyway..." "Its fine Seto ive got this, thank you so much for all the support you have given me but would it be ok if you left Loretta & I alone for the night" "I would do anything for you Atem, yes of course, after what you have been through you deserve some alone time with Loretta" "Hold on Seto, could you come here please" said Loretta looking over her shoulder "Oh...um what is it", placing a kiss on his cheek "Thank you Seto, for everything" "anything for you my Queen, im so glad you are back with us" he said with a bow before leaving the room.

After Seto had gone Atem & Loretta can now spend some much needed quality time together, resting her head on Atems chest Loretta sighs contently looking out over the city as the sunset creates a beautiful orange glow in the sky, which she notices is reflected in Atems eyes, looking down at her he smiles sweetly & places a kiss on her forehead "Its been so long since we have been able to spend anytime together but im glad everything worked out, i dont know how i would cope if you werent by my s-..." said Atem as he was cut off by a soft yet passionate kiss from Loretta "You talk too much" she said with a smirk & taking a quick breath "Are you sure your ok doing this...i dont want to hurt you, remember your still not 100% yet...maybe we should lay on the bed so then you can rest your body, your legs must be sore by now from standing up" "ok Atem...you win, i am feeling abit drained still" "Come on i will help you so you can lay down". Helping her back to the bed & once she was sitting down he took off his crown, cape & chest plate "that feels better, now where were we" he said with a smirk "now please let me know if i hurt you or you have had enough, i dont want to push you too hard" "i think i will be ok now, I love you Ate-" said Loretta as she was now cut off by him kissing her " _Go for it Atem, you deserve it...I love you My Pharaoh"_

*This is Yami Marik , just makes it easier than putting


	3. The second Son

The Second Son

One hot & sunny Morning in Egypt it was the day of the long awaited birth of Pharaoh Atems Son,his second Son, no one could believe how fast the day had come around, after the incident of Loretta almost dying Atem didnt think he wouold even see this day, but it was going to be a very busy day indeed.

Atem however was in a meeting which was usual for this time of morning, unusually Loretta wasnt by his side, but in his chambers along with Isis who was keeping an eye on her, Isis had been told by Atem to keep a close watch on her for the fact that they could see that this baby was going to be big, which ment that problems could easily arise with the birthing process. As the morning carried on everything seemed normal but that wasnt going to last, running into the throne room Ramses knelt before the Pharaoh excusing himself for the interruption

"Excuse me my Pharaoh" "Oh Ramses what can i do for you?" he said standing up from his throne "Its the Queen, your Majesty, ive been sent by Isis to get you" "Is everything ok with her" "Yes Sire, in actual fact shes in labour & wishes to have you by her side" said Ramses still down on one knee "Im sorry everyone, i have to go & be by Loretta's side , we will continue this meeting in the evening" "Its ok My Pharaoh you go & Congratulations" said Mahad as he bowed "Thank you Mahad i appericate that, Seto would you like to come too, just in case i need you" "Oh, but this is your Son Pharaoh, you go & be with Loretta, I will be by after the birth to visit, if that is ok" "That will be fine" said Atem as he walked out of the throne room making his way hastily down the hall way, he knew where Loretta was by the loud screams of pain that he could hear comming from the room closest to the end.

Coming through the big heavy door of his room he could see Loretta laying on her back holding Isis' hand screaming in pain "Pharaoh, im so glad you are here, shes doing really well, just afew more pushes & your Son will be born" said Isis slipping her hand out of Loretta's tight grip, looking at it with a grimace on her face "Thank you Isis, Its ok Loretta, im here now, keeping going sweetheart, im so proud of you" he said taking her hand & kissing her forehead "Atem...I...cant do this anymore..." she said between pushes & pants "You can do it Loretta, Isis, could you please get me a cool wet cloth for her face" "Yes My King, ive also got a towel ready" said Isis as she handed him a cloth "Its ok, just breathe, your nearly there" "Here we go my Queen, one more push then you are done...Oh my Ra, Pharaoh...can you see this" "What is it Isis, is the baby ok" " **He** is fine, look" she said as she wrapped the little boy up in the towel & held him up for Atem to see "I cant believe it! He...He looks like me...He is absolutely beautiful" "Would you like to hold him, while i get the Queen cleaned up" "Oh...um...Yes of course" said Atem as he took the little boy from Isis.

"Can i see him Atem?..." said Loretta as she pushed herself up on her elbows "...wow, he does look like you, except his eyes..." "Oh i didnt even notice that, he has my hair but your eyes Loretta, what a beautiful, perfect little boy you are" said Atem as he gently played with the small boys hand with one of his fingers "Congratulations My Pharaoh, i will leave you now to be with the Queen, you know where i am if you need me" "Thank you Isis for keeping watch over Loretta for me, this day couldnt get any better" said Atem as he watch Isis walk out the door "Would you be ok looking after him while i had a rest Atem?" "Sure Loretta, that would be fine but are you ok" "Im fine, just abit tired & sore but fine none the less" "speaking of which, have you come up with a name for this handsome little Prince?" said Atem tickling the small boys nose "I have one idea but...I thought it would be nice if you named him, i named the girls" "ok,um...What about...Alexander?..." "Wow, you were thinking the same as me, thats what i was going to call him too" "Great minds think alike,hey Loretta" said Atem with a wink "Come here you" said Loretta sitting up & patting a space for him to sit with the baby "Are you ok, just be careful of yourself" "I will be fine, i will recovery quick this time" she said with a smirk as she cupped her hand under Atems jaw & then kissed him.

As the weeks passed the little boy, now known as Alexander grew & fast, he was becomming to look more & more like his father, Loretta even noticed his innocent looking eyes starting to narrow, just like his Fathers. "Morning Atem, someone is here to see you" said Loretta laying little Alex down on the bed next to his Father "-Yawn- Morning Loretta, your up early, hello my Son & how are you today" said Atem as Alex held one of Atems fingers in his small hand "More to the point Atem what are you still doing in bed, your usually up before me at your meeting" "I told seto last nite that untill Alexander is older the morning meetings are cancelled & we will only have Night meetings now" "Just so you can have a sleep in, aye Pharaoh" said Loretta with a smirk "Hey...No, i just feel bad that i wasn't able to spend quality time with Amenhotep in his younger years, i was always busy when he needed me, so im trying to make it up to him now & i dont want Alexander to think the same when he's older" "Atem, you are the Pharaoh & its expected of you to be busy & the children will have to learn to accept that, eventually" "I suppose you are right, i am going to try to spend more time with the younger ones especially my two Sons & i will do my paperwork & anything else that is necessary at night..." "Thats a really good idea, just dont be up too late, you remember what happened last time? Dont forget about Saquera though, she really looks up to you Atem & now with two younger brothers she feels left out alot, I spend alot of time with her but its not the same as being with her Father" said Loretta putting her hand on Atem's shoulder "Great, thanks for making me feel bad, Loretta" said Atem with a cheeky smile "Well she is going to be the future Queen so spending time with you is a good thing, maybe we should go out today & have some family time together, away from the palace, we could spend the day down at the river, if you would like" "I think that is a lovely idea, if you would look after Alex' for me i will go & see if the other children are awake yet, then we will go" said Loretta as she gave her pleased looking husband a kiss on the cheek.

After getting the children ready it was time to go, it was such a good idea of Atem's to have a day out together as a family, but where was Atem, he was usually the one waiting for everyone else but this time it seemed everyone was waiting for him, afew moments passed & he finally turned up. "Are you ready to go Loretta" he said in his smooth baritone voice, turning around to look at him Loretta noticed he wasnt wearing any of his main jewellery (Crown, chest plate, leg bands & waistband) except his earrings, his one special neckband & cartouche but other than that he was dressed in a white long sleeved button up shirt, which was slightly undone to show off his toned chest & black cargo pants, his usual white & gold slippers & a pair of Dark sunglasses.

"Wow Atem, look at you..." said Loretta almost drooling over the sight of her husband "Mother...not in front of us please" said Saquera with low growl "oh sorry, but ive never seen your Father looking so good" "Ive actually had this outfit for a while but never had a chance to wear it...not until now anyway" said Atem with a smirk, as they walked along out of the palace & towards the Nile, Loretta & Atem talked like they hadn't spoken is months, which in reality was almost true. "I cant believe it Atem, you look so different without your crown on, I actually like seeing you without it" "It is nice to have it off, ive been finding it hurts the side of my head where it sits, even though this one you got me is lighter than my old one, the 'Wings of Ra' are made up of alot of gold, plus it hides some of my bangs" "Your crown is beautiful, but yes it does hide some your wonderful hairstyle" "Now there are four of us with it, before there was only Yugi & I, but now my two Son have inherited it" "But thats not a bad thing, its good to be unique, I know you & Yugi sort of share the same hairstyle but yours is alot different to his & both boys arent the same either, Alex has the magenta border but Amen' doesnt but all three of you have the gold bangs, which are gorgeous & suit all three of you well"

"That is very true, still to this day i wonder where i got this hairstyle from, my Father, back in his youth had back hair & from what ive been told my mothers was similar to yours" "I feel sad that you didnt get to meet your mother, but know that i know, what i know, i am alot like you, i grew up without my real mother as well, I love Rosetta, i really do but i wouldve loved to have met or even seen my real Mother...Im sorry Atem, i dont want to upset you talking about all this sort of thing" "Its ok, we haven't been able to talk together like this for a long time, literally, but i feel better now that you have said that...Im sorry if i seem insensitive, I dont mean to be, but i used to think how unfair it was seeing other children my age with their Mothers when i didnt have one" "It is nice to have a proper conversation with you, other than just discussing plans at the meeting, i really enjoy our time together whether it be just us or with the children. Remember what my (adoptive) Mother told you, even though you are the Pharaoh she will still treat you like her own son, maybe with a little more respect though" said Loretta with a giggle "I really appreciate that, it was so nice of your Mother to say that, but you are right she has treated me like her own son, before we got married i was really nervous & she was the one who calmed me down enough to get up & watch you gliding down the aisle in your beautiful dress" he said kissing her cheek & hooking his arm around her waist.

Without realising because they had talked so much, Atem & Loretta found that they were already at the Nile & the kids who had run ahead were splashing around in the water, all except little Alexander who wasnt old enough to walk yet let alone swim. Laying down in the sand propped up on her elbow Loretta watched her kids swim around in the Nile, laying down next to her Atem lay on his back with his hands together behind his head "Aaah, its so nice to lay here without my crown on" "Yes, Atem we know" said Loretta with a giggle "hey...come here you" said Atem pulling Loretta over so that now her head was resting on his chest " _Wow...ive never seen Atem in such a good mood...I kinda like it"_ thought Loretta raising an eyebrow "What are you thinking about Loretta" said Atem as she looked down at her out of the corner of his eye "Oh nothing, im just enjoying your company & the warm sun" kissing his cheek "I love you too Loretta, im so proud of you, for everything you've done...Oh im sorry little man i forgot you were there, i love you too" said Atem as he caressed the side of Alex's face with the back of a finger.

As the day went on The Tutankhamun family rested beside the Nile, enjoying the company of one another & finally Saquera got to spend some quality time with her Father, she loved him so much but tended to get a little bit jealous when he would spend more time with her younger brother Amenhotep, she knew full well that one day he would be Pharaoh but still it hurt her. She was the oldest & now that she had two younger brothers it was going to be that much tougher on her, "Mother...can i talk to you" said Saquera as she took a seat next to her mother in the warm sand "sure Saquera, whats up, everything ok..." she could clearly see that it wasnt but it was best that she didnt jump to conclusions "Um...I dont know how to say this..." "what is it Saquera, you can tell me" "Well...I hate it when Father spends more time with Amen' than me, i know he is going to be Pharaoh someday, but i will be Queen first...wont I" "Well...no, not exactly, Amenhotep will be Pharaoh before you because like me you will most likely marry a prince from another Kingdom & be Queen there, unless something happens to me of course, if you were of the right age & i died your Father would step down & make you Queen, but only until your brother was old enough to take the throne himself"

"Oh, but didnt you marry Father when he was a Pharaoh?" "Oh you are right, i did but unlike you, i wasnt a Princess, not an Egyptian one anyway" Loretta said with a giggle "What do you mean Mother?" "Well...whether you heard or not i was actually born in Rome..." "What?! No way" "Yes that is correct, because i was the eldest Sister i was the Crown Princess, just like you" "What did Father say when he found out" said Saquera as she wanted to hear more about her Mothers past "He was just as shocked as you were, thankfully he didnt love me any less, considering Egypt & Rome were enemies but it took him a long time to get use to the fact that i wasnt his Beautiful Egyptian girl anymore, but a long loss Roman Princess...For a long time i wished i hadnt told him but your Auntie & I had business to attend to in Rome, so he would find out eventually" "Will you ever take us to Rome Mother, I miss Auntie Selena" "Maybe one day Saquera, its a very long trip...ok enough about my past for now, i think we need to get home before Ra sets, we dont want to be walking in the dark...Atem, are you ready to go?" "Sorry Mother..." "Yes, I am i have a meeting on at sunset that i must attend, I can take Alex for you, if you would like" said Atem with his arms out "Thank you Atem...boy is he getting heavy, oh well we better get going" said Loretta with a sigh, passing her little boy to his Father, then gazing off in the distance

"Loretta...is everything ok, whats the matter, are you sensing something" "Its nothing Atem" she said with a sad smile, shaking her head "You start on your way home with the children & i will catch up later" she said as she looked at a certain familiar cave out of the corner of her eye "ok, just be careful, i dont want anything happening to you" said Atem as he kissed her cheek & began to walk off taking his eldest daughters hand. " _I really hate lying to Atem, but ive sensed his presence since we got here this morning, i have to be cautious if he attacks me Atem is going to be too far away to help & i dont want to endanger the children's lives...again" _ she thought as she slowly moved closer to the entrance of the cave.

Making it to the entrance she stood at the side peering around the corner " _Oh my Ra, i was right...there he is, i haven't seen him in such a long time but i could recognize that wild sandy coloured hair anywhere...should i say something...actually,I think he's asleep" thought Loretta as she noticed he was sat up against the side of the cave with his arms crossed across his chest_ " _oh...what should i do, if Atem finds out he will be extremely angry & disappointed in me & will probably kill Malik for what he did & put us through, maybe i should go & not disturb him, i dont know what his temper is like anymore, it could be worse than before" _but it was too late, he had sensed her & now had started to stir "Wha-...whos there...I thought i heard someone...That voice, it sounded so familiar...It cant be, she wouldnt be here..." hearing his voice she decided to hid behind some trees

" _Oh no, he herd me thinking, now i just hope he doesnt see me or else i could be in big trouble, Atem must be back to the Palace by now"_ just then "{Loretta...Is that you}" came Malik's dark husky voice through her head "{Malik...Im sorry if i woke you, please dont hurt me}" she thought with a whimper in her voice "{Why would i hurt you...I loved you...}" "{But...what about...}" "{Oh...I was hoping you would forget about that...}" he thought sounding ashamed "{You nearly killed me Malik...how am i able to forget that, all in front of our daughter no less}" she spat back at him "{Ive done alot of thinking...I want to change, i want...I w-}" "{Want what Malik...spit it out}" "{...I want you...Iwantyouback}" he thought all at once without a breath in between as a pale red blush formed across his nose "{Malik...I...I dont know, i dont know if i can trust you again, what if you turn on me or curse me again}" "{Please Loretta...give me a chance...i have changed...}" "{Im sorry Malik, i need to think about it, i need to get home Atem will be waiting for me}" "{Who?... Wait i know that name...Your married to the Pharaoh!}" "{Yes Malik, i am...I actually met him a year after we broke up...im sorry for not telling you but i didnt want you to get angry & attack me again}" "{that night has really left a mark on you hasnt it...Im so sorry...}" "Your...sorry...}" "{Yes, im sorry about the way i acted that night, ive felt bad about it for years...I was just upset that you were leaving me, i wish i had never put that curse on you, it was wrong of me to do that...}" " _...Maybe he has changed...argh Loretta what are you thinking, Atem would_ _ **Never**_ _approve of this...what am i going to do"_ "{Loretta...are you ok...i was wondering if you would you like to stay with me tonight...I promise i wont touch you, just so you have some protection from the desert storms...}" "{I suppose you are right, but no funny business... _I better get in touch with Atem before he starts to stress" "{You have my word, but where are you...I can sense you somewhere close}" "{Im actually not too far from the cave}"_

Back at the Palace Atem was wondering around after his meeting looking for his Queen, he was worried that she hadn't made her way home & that something had happened to her "Seto...have you seen Loretta, she should of been home by now, we left her down near the nile & she said she was going to follow close behind" "Im sorry Atem, i haven't seen her...I hope shes ok"

Back down near the Nile

"{Atem...can you hear me, im sorry that i didnt come back to the palace im fine & ive found shelter for the night, I will be home in the morning}" "{Oh thank Ra...Loretta, i was so worried about you, are you sure you dont want someone to come out & get you}" "{I dont want to risk the safety of someone else, just keep everyone safe in the Palace}" "{Ok, goodnight Loretta...I love you}" "{Love you too Atem, night}".

Walking out from behind the trees Loretta started to make her way back to the cave, standing infront of the entrance "Malik...?" "Loretta...is that you" coming up to her but standing a few feet away "How are you..." she said as she blushed from the sight of him with no shirt on. To Loretta's surprise he didnt say anything except stare at her but after a while, he decided to say something, as to not be rude "Ive been better, but i cant believe you are here...standing in front me...Ive missed you" taking a step closer & picking up her hands & holding them within his "Settle down malik, you promised...remember" "Yes i know, but you just look so beautiful... _those eyes, i just cant get enough of them"_ taking a step closer to him & laying both of her hands on his chest with her head between her hands, Loretta looked up to see Maliks Lavender eyes glistening in the moonlight " _No Loretta, stay focused at this rate he's gonna end up kissing you"_ thought Loretta as she stepped back looking embarrassed "Are you cold Loretta...come inside & rest" "Thank you Malik, i am abit cold, i wasnt very well prepared" "come on i have made a space for you, im sorry i dont have my shirt on but ive made it into a pillow for you & you can use my cape as a blanket" "That is so nice, thank you... _Maybe he has changed"_

The next morning Loretta awoke to find herself laying on the sandy floor of a cave, not remembering that she had sheltered there for the night. She then noticed that the shirt she had used for a pillow now had a body inside of it, after what he had said the night before she couldnt believe that he had broken his promise to her, "so much for keeping his distance, what was he trying to prove". Maybe he had a good explanation, but right now Loretta was still tired & rather enjoyed the position she was in, reaching around to feel behind her she found that it was his back that she was resting her head on, heaving a sigh of relief she closed her eyes once more & drifted off to sleep. It hadnt seemed like long since she was awake the first time but now she was being woken up by Ra's bright rays & the shadow of someone standing infront of them "Malik...Is that you..." Loretta said with a yawn "Have a good sleep Loretta, im sorry if its not what you are use to" "Its fine, yea the sand is nice & soft" smirking & raising an eyebrow as she looked up at Malik as he knelt down beside her "Im sorry if i didnt keep to my word last night, I saw that you were cold & wanted to keep you warm, you were my Girlfriend once, so we arent complete strangers" he said looking embarassed "Its ok, thank you malik, i apperciate your concern" she said kissing him on the cheek "I must get going now, its quite a walk back to the Palace & Atem will be getting worried" "I hope i can see you again...I miss you Loretta" "I will keep in contact, bye Marik" she said getting up & winking at him & starting to walk away.

Back at the Palace

"Where in Ra's name is Loretta, she should have been home by now...Argh i knew i should of gone out last night & brought her back" "Atem? Is everything ok..." "No Seto, its not...Loretta is still missing & its my fault, i was talking to her last night & said that i would come out & find her but she insisted that she would be back by morning..." "Its not your fault, if shes down near the Nile it is a long walk back to the palace, dont stress Atem, im sure she will be home soon" "Maybe you are right, i do worry about her, but she is strong & can easily fight off anything that comes at her"

In the desert

"Its so hot out here...i should of gone back with Atem last night...damn my adventurous spirit...i must continue, the palace cant be too far away" After an hour or so of walking Loretta could finally see the rooftop of the Palace on the horizon. As the minutes ticked by Loretta had finally made it to the palace grounds, luckily she was being watched by Atem who saw her & came down to greet her & catch her just as she fainted "Hey...Loretta, speak to me...She must be too hot i need to get her into the Palace & out of the sun" picking up Loretta, Atem proceeded into the Palace looking for a safe shady spot to lay his Queen out of the hot Egyptian Sun " _maybe if I lay her on the couch on our balcony she would come to..."_ thought Atem as he made his way to his chambers "Atem, is Loretta ok...What happened to her" "I think shes been out in the sun too long, i went down to meet her & she collapsed in my arms" "Let me get the door for you..." said Seto as he opened the huge door to Atem's chambers "Thank you Seto that is much appreciated, would you also be able to get a bowl of water for me while i lay her down over here" getting the water & bringing it to him, Atem knelt down on the floor dipping the cloth into the bowl of water & gently wiping it over Loretta's face, slowly but surely he noticed she was starting to wake up. Feeling a lot cooler Loretta's Sapphire blue eyes began to flutter open, meeting the gaze of Atem's very concerned looking deep violet orbs "Atem..." "Oh thank Ra...I thought i had lost you, Loretta, how are you feeling now" said Atem as he put the back of his hand on her forehead feeling her temperature "I feel alot better but im thirsty"


End file.
